This application will provide the applicant with an evolving three year intensive experience in research in geriatric mental health such that the applicant will be able to independently develop and execute systematic research in this area as well as act as an institutional resource for the generation of geriatric mental health research and researchers and for the dissemination of new research findings. The applicant will accomplish this by completing course work in research methodology and statistics, by carrying out independent research projects under the supervision of and in consultation with acknowledged experts, and by participating in specific supervised research projects. The latter experiences will be in the areas of cross-validation of diagnosis in the elderly and in the application of chronobiologic probes in research of geriatric psychiatric conditions. The nominee will continue to carry out his independent research on the cognitive effects of anticholinergic medications in patients with Alzheimer's Disease and on applying clinical and biologic indices to differentiate early from late-onset depressive illness. Techniques in cross-validation and chronobiology gained in the supervised research experiences will be introduced into these two studies. New protocols developing and applying an examination in geriatric psychiatry and studying psychoimmunologic issues in geriatric mental health are planned.